


Lea the Babysitter

by kingdomkey



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkey/pseuds/kingdomkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little thing I wrote one night before bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lea the Babysitter

Sora was tired. After training for so long, he needed a break. Radiant Garden, he thought, would be a great place to unwind. Since returning, he’d done nothing but help rebuild with his friends. Lea was assigned to be his bodyguard; his friends couldn’t let him leave alone and Lea wanted to look after him anyway.

Sitting together on the stoop of a stable, small home, Lea was more babysitter than bodyguard. For the third time in a row, Lea shrugged the boy off his shoulder. “If you’re so tired, go in and sleep.”

Sora sat up and pulled his eyes wide open. “I’m not tired,” he mumbled, eyelids trembling. “I’m staying up.”

“It’s way past your bedtime, you know. Hey—” Sora swayed and Lea caught him before he fell off the other side. “What did I tell you?”

The brown-haired boy made a noise. “Maybe I’m a little tired…”

Lea sighed. “Of course you are. Come on, let’s go.” With Sora’s hands in his, he lifted the boy to his feet and ushered him inside. “Don’t forget to brush your teeth.”

Sora peeked into the unfinished bathroom. “I don’t think we have water.”

“Be creative.” Sora shot him a tired look and Lea shrugged. “Fine, go to bed. But I’m warning you, your teeth will fall right out of your head.”


End file.
